Reiwa Series (Meesmoth)
* Note that there are several '''Reiwa series' pages on this fanon wiki. This page is not to be confused with other Reiwa series 'pages such as 'Reiwa Series (Shogunguirus). The '''Reiwa series' (令和シリーズ Reiwa shirīzu) is a term used to identify films produced during the current political era of Japan, the Reiwa era or Reiwa period. The Reiwa series is named after the political Reiwa era in Japan, which started in 2019 with the ascension of Emperor Naruhito, to the throne, and continues to this day. Films Godzilla Series The Godzilla Reiwa era lasted from 2018 until 2025. The entire series is focused on a group of young girls in the Philippines who struggle for their survival from giant monsters and other threats such as murderers, alien races, and natural disasters. * The Return of Godzilla (2018) :: When 2018 came, the first kaiju, Godzilla, finally emerged and attacks Manila, while a group of young girls attempt to survive from both Godzilla and the person behind the murder of Cecilia. * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) :: 2019, Nicole's death caused Mother Nature to fight back, starting the so-called Kaiju War between humanity and kaiju. In 2022, the younger sister of Kathleen discovers the reason why it all began. * Godzilla vs. the Mysterians (2025) :: The Mysterians arrive to Earth in an attempt to keep their race alive, but when one of the chosen ones was killed, the Mysterians fight back. Humanity's last hope from extinction is Godzilla. Mothra Series The Mothra Reiwa era lasted from 2030 until 2034. The entire series is focused on the story of giant moth kaiju Mothra and a Filipino actress as more ancient kaiju rise and the continued murder of several celebrities while the Elias reveal themselves to the world. * Mothra: The Divine Moth (2030) :: Five years later, the Japanese discovered a supernatural race called the Elias, which worship a giant moth known as Mothra, while in the Philippines, lifestyle celebrity Evangeline Santos attempt to escape from a man trying to kill her and other persons who try to help Evangeline. * Mothra vs. Bagan (2032) :: Two years later, Lynette was chosen by Bagan to become its psychic link, but Mothra battles Bagan once again. Christine tries to find a way to rescue Lynette from Bagan's psychic link while Mothra battles Bagan by herself. * Battra's Counterattack (2034) :: When the Earth Defense Force does not believe to Christine's discovery about Battra, Christine goes to Los Angeles to find yet another serial killer who almost killed Chloe when, Battra emerges and fights Mothra at Yokohama, Japan. Ghidorah Series The Ghidorah Reiwa era lasted from 2035 until 2039. The entire series is focused on the story of a female Venusian who possessed a female college student in Earth and warns the arrival of Ghidorah after laying waste to her homeplanet thousands of years ago. * Ghidorah, King of Terror (2035) :: Thousands of years ago, King Ghidorah attacked Venus, and is about to do the same to Earth, but a surviving Venusian then use a college student named Alexandra in the year 2035 to warn Earth about Ghidorah's arrival. * Godzilla vs. Ghidorah (2037) :: After King Ghidorah emerged and started destroying cities with his category 6 hurricane, Godzilla fights Ghidorah on Los Angeles, while Christine also tries to help Godzilla by distracting Ghidorah. * Invasion of the Smog Monster (2039) :: Ghidorah retreated after Godzilla managed to defeat him, however, new problems rise such as the mysterious ship disasters caused by Hedorah, a creature that consumes pollution. Christine then suggested luring Hedorah into Ghidorah in an attempt to kill both kaiju. Gamera Series The Gamera Reiwa era lasted from 2041 until 2045. The entire series is focused on the story of a known criminal whose orders is to kill a college student but accidentally falls in love with her, while continued melting of the Arctic polar ice unleashed Gamera, a giant turtle from prehistoric times, and later fights Godzilla, the very first kaiju that appeared in the eyes of humanity. * Gamera (2041) :: In 2041, continued global warming unleashed Gamera, who proceeds to attack Manila. College student Marie, meets a man that was supposed to murder her, only for them to fall in love. * Gamera vs. Gyaos (2043) :: Two years later, mining operations at Mount Fuji caused Gyaos to rise and attack Nagoya. Marie was killed in Manila due to love triangle. Gamera rises and fights Gyaos, destroying Nagoya in the process. * Godzilla vs. Gamera (2045) :: Following Marie's death, Godzilla emerged and fights Gamera, however, because Christine died in 2041, the EDF instead asks the Elias for help, to prevent further death and destruction. Finale The final film of the Reiwa era takes place in 2054, Godzilla's 100th anniversary, where Godzilla and Gamera continue their battle across the Pacific Ocean, making landfall at Seattle. King Ghidorah returns, but is much stronger than before, Godzilla and Gamera team up to battle King Ghidorah to end the kaiju mayhem on humanity's existence. * Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle (2054) :: Godzilla and Gamera's battle continue across the Pacific Ocean, destroying Seattle in the process. King Ghidorah reveals to be alive from his encounter with Hedorah. Princess Alena uses the Elias' elemental gems while Godzilla and Gamera team up to create a super-powerful attack that is enough to kill Ghidorah forever. Other Media Officially licensed tie-in media for the Reiwa Series has been released, but not showing any monsters and is part of different genres. Some, or many of the human characters from the films are still present to the story, and is treated like to an anthology series where each story takes place on their own timelines but ignores the events of various films. Films * Stories of Manila (2024) - First Toho Godzilla film that does not feature any monster Television * Sherlock Jr. (2018) - Prequel tie-in for The Return of Godzilla and features Godzilla as a guest character * Onanay (2018) - Spin-off sequel for The Return of Godzilla * Beautiful Justice (2019) - Spin-off sequel for The Return of Godzilla and spin-off prequel tie-in for Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion * Godzilla: The Series (2028 - 2029) - Spin-off to the mainstream Reiwa Series, features characters from the films but is set in a different timeline Video Games * The Return of Ghidorah (2039) Timeline Characters Godzilla Series * Lily Pelaez - A 17-year old girl who lives in Manila, Philippines and likes to join on beauty pageants. She became the only witness to Cecilia's death, placing her life in danger. She was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla. She is portrayed by Gabbi Garcia. * Nicole dela Cruz - The best friend of Lily, she has a sister named Ella. During the events of The Return of Godzilla, she manages to rescue Lily several times, only for her to fail during Godzilla's rampage. She was brutally killed during the events of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion. She is portrayed by Kate Valdez. * Diana Santiago - Lily's cousin, she decides to leave her hometown Bacolod to stay with Lily in Manila. She is portrayed by Alyana Asistio. * Louise Ocampo - A close friend of Nicole, she also left Bacolod for Lily and Nicole in Manila. She died during the events of Godzilla vs. the Mysterians after one Mysterian decided to use her as human disguse on Earth. She is portrayed by Jenzel Angeles in her first role. * Kathleen Gonzales - Another friend of Lily, she was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla. She is portrayed by Ayeesha Cervantes. * Annalyn Diaz - Another friend of Nicole, also from Bacolod. She is portrayed by Analyn Barro. * Ella dela Cruz - Nicole's sister, she was killed during the events of The Return of Godzilla after being burned to death by Godzilla's atomic breath. She is portrayed by Liezel Lopez. * Christine Gonzales - A 16-year old high school student from Cebu, and is Kathleen's sister, she was the person that discovers who is behind the brutal murder of Nicole dela Cruz in 2019. * Joanna Ann Reyes - A 28-year old single parent that lives in Manila with her one-year old daughter. She works as a office secretary in Pasig City. She died three years after the events of Godzilla vs. the Mysterians for unknown reasons. She is portrayed by Jennica Garcia. * Karen Rosales - A close friend of Joanna, she works at a five-star hotel in Pasay City. She was killed during the events of Godzilla vs. the Mysterians that resulted in the Mysterian forces attacking the Earthlings. She is portrayed by Joanna Marie Tan. * Rebecca de Guzman - A 30-year old lawyer who meets Joanna. She is portrayed by Yasmien Kurdi. * Elaine Santiago - Diana's sister. * Alyssa Cervantes-Alonzo - A 17-year old high school student in Manila. She was killed during the events of Mothra: The Divine Moth. She is portrayed by Angela Evangelista. * Maya Hermosa - A close friend of Alyssa. * April Bautista-Alonzo - A 24-year old nurse that is a friend of Alyssa, who also happens to be her sister in-law. Mothra Series * Evangeline Santos - A 26-year old Filipino actress who encounters Mothra, and becomes her ally. She is portrayed by Heart Evangelista. * Chloe Santos-Collins - A close friend of Evangeline, she lives in New York after having a near-death experience during her last visit to the Philippines. She was supposed to meet Ella in the Philippines after Evangeline disappeared, but she didn't make it on time due to another incident. She is portrayed by Chloë Grace Moretz. * Ella Cristofani (Reiwa Series) - A 18 year old girl from Pateros that recently became one of the Philippines' newest celebrities. While filming her first drama film, Ella decides to meet Chloe to learn more about Evangeline's life. * Pamela Collins - A celebrity reporter of the CNN, she interviewed Evangeline shortly before her disappearance. * Mira - A native girl from Infant Island that is one of Mothra's twin priestesses. She is portrayed by Kate Valdez. * Princess Alena - The leader of the Elias, the Guardian of Water and also the keeper of the Water Gem. She is portrayed by Gabbi Garcia. * Lynette Bautista - April's sister that lives in Saipan, Northern Mariana Islands that encounters both Mothra and Bagan. She is portrayed by Ayra Mariano. Ghidorah Series * Alexandra Soriano - A college student that later used her body by a female Venusian from the planet Venus. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards, but possibly resulting in her death as the Venusian remained to stay on her body in the following films. Gamera Series * Marie delos Santos - A 22-year old college student who accidentally falls in love with the man who is supposed to kill her. She was killed during the events of Gamera vs. Gyaos after she got crushed by a southbound LRTA Class 1000 train approaching Vito Cruz station. * Celine Rose Fernando - A 27-year old woman that lives in Manila, Philippines and is also Marie's teacher at school. She is portrayed by Teresita Marquez. * Carolina Marquez - One of Marie's friends that lives near Marie's house in Manila. She is portrayed by Arra San Agustin. Spin-offs * [[Ella Cristofani/2024|Ella Cristofani (Stories of Manila)]] - A real-life actress that appeared in Stories of Manila as herself. Monsters Introduced Godzilla Series To be added. Mothra Series To be added. Ghidorah Series To be added. Gamera Series To be added. Controversy Trivia * Technically, The Return of Godzilla was released during the Heisei era rather than the Reiwa era, but is considered part of the Reiwa series due to being the beginning of a new series and sharing continuity with the Reiwa films that followed it. * Like in the Showa and Heisei series, all of the Godzilla films in the Reiwa series comprise a single complete continuity. The Millennium series do not follow this trend, featuring staggered continuity between its films. * All the Godzilla films of this era take place in the Philippines in some way. The only exception is Godzilla vs. the Mysterians, which takes place in San Francisco and Taipei. * Every Godzilla film of this era only feature female protagonists, the first time in the Godzilla series. * This era of films also incorporates the idea that the kaiju have inspired creatures from real-world mythologies, a concept featured in both Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris and Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Category:Eras